


【随风生珠玉】第三章 醉心从前事

by AlfredDY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Summary: 黑夜里，只闻簌簌的雪声。冯谱为霄玉掌过灯笼。灯笼里的烛光微弱，只能看清前面脚下的路。李辅轩见霄玉这般乖觉，也就套上了靴子，这才发现，双脚已觉滚烫。霄玉眉浓发细，双眸若星辰，他面容有些憔悴，嘴边还有被王爷咬出的裂痕，但他依然美艳。霄玉的绝色不娇媚，不落俗，就让人在黑夜里一眼就望见了星光。李辅轩第一次见他便赞叹他人如其名，恰似九宵天宫的温玉。他，既吸引着人远观良久，又勾引着人想要占有。“齐王。”霄玉轻声说。冯谱直为玉公子捏一把汗，不知这个孤傲而独立的公子又要说什么。“西江月词律的第四句应当，用平声切去，而押仄的韵。”





	【随风生珠玉】第三章 醉心从前事

三 醉心从前事

李辅轩出门穿的极少，只有一件单衣。当他回到伫香院屋舍里的时候，人都冻直了。 朗宴楼之前也没见过那位玉公子，心里按耐不住好奇，就在窗边听到些许声音。他听不真切，以为外面要打起来了。后来听的静了许久，也没在有什么动静。  
屋里暖房正盛，朗宴楼正探头探脑的看外面什么光景。直到听见了木门开关的声响，立刻从床上蹦哒起来，兴致冲冲地往门口。  
李辅轩从桌上拿了早些时候饮的一坛酒，抱着罐子，直往嘴里灌。朗宴楼没见过这个场面，不敢靠近王爷周身的佞气，裹着被子，小声说：“王爷，酒都凉了。” 齐王这般牛饮，喝到嘴里的少，多是洒在身上，身着一件淡黄丝绸中衣，被酒一淋，贴着身上，才显得坚毅又可怜。  
小伶官心底虽怕，却也心疼王爷。手握着芙蓉暖被，就抱住李辅轩。他站直，只到王爷下巴处。朗宴楼同李辅轩站在一块，淋了不少白酒，滴眼睛里，火辣辣的疼。小少年不知道情不知所起，只盼能同王爷一直一直这样抱着。  
李辅轩推开朗宴楼，把酒罐砸摔在地，在寝殿里寻了许久，在木地板下，找到这座屋舍建成前，李辅轩曾埋下去的几坛酒。  
“王爷！”朗宴楼叫道。只见李辅轩摆摆手，不似神智不清，只是将酒罐举起，大口饮下烈酒。朗宴楼不知所措，他尚不知这座屋舍竟还有这些佳酿。一时间，屋内酒熏香合，全是酒味。朗宴楼大叫来人，见李辅轩浑身通红，脸也彤红。李辅轩一指封住朗宴楼的嘴，说：“不许叫人。”说罢，便摇摇晃晃地走回塌上，躺下也就睡过去。  
朗宴楼听闻吩咐，也不想再生事端。也就费力将李辅轩的湿衣衫褪尽，朗宴楼动作轻柔，把玉带解下来，再拂褪中衣。朗宴楼站起来，将衣服都抱走，三两步走过去，再将王爷的中衣搭在木架上。小伶官学乖了，也不敢将身后的药玉私自取出。就侧着身子躺在齐王身旁，为李辅轩盖上早已暖好的芙蓉被。  
即使帐内满是酒意，朗宴楼也觉得好闻。他大着胆子蹭蹭已经睡熟的李辅轩的鼻子，王爷身上滚烫，朗宴楼不知道是不是因为饮了酒。小少年有些担心，但他毕竟还是个孩子，看着心爱的人，怀着担心也就睡着了。

清晨，日光微亮。  
李辅轩醒了，觉得头疼欲裂，整个身子轻飘飘的，使不出一点劲。抬手方见宴宴蜷缩着身子窝在被窝里，这般细看，宴宴眉眼和轮廓竟与霄玉有些像，但他脑子里无法掠过的全是昨夜霄玉过来倔强的样子。刚起身，就看见木架上抖落着昨夜让霄玉穿回去的大氅。李辅轩顿时怒火中烧，喉头干咳，心想：给他的东西，竟然一刻都不愿意留下吗？  
朗宴楼睡得浅，感觉到身旁动静，立即转醒。轻声唤：“王爷。”  
李辅轩低下头，朗宴楼眼神里全是不安。王爷的拇指划过朗宴楼的眉眼，越是想清醒，却越觉得头晕。李辅轩又缓缓的闭上眼睛，呼吸间甚为沉重，他翻过身抱过朗宴楼。小伶官才发觉王爷身上竟然还是如此发烫。  
朗宴楼翻身缩了回去，李辅轩眼皮都懒得抬，只道：“宴宴？”  
朗宴楼坐起来，摸了摸李辅轩的额头，浑然滚烫。小倌又惊又怕，但他定了定神，又为王爷掖好被角，让风都透不进去，才下床寻人。  
昨夜门外天寒地冻，王爷仅着单衣，就是铁打的人也受不住。朗宴楼自己穿戴整齐后，先是唤自己的小厮关环，又让关环通知冯谱过来，请郎中为王爷诊治。  
大冬天的雪终是停了，贮香院景致落上厚厚皑皑的白雪，竟又有一番风味。朗宴楼进府三月，只见王爷从来都是神采奕奕又喜怒难辨的，何曾见过昨日借酒疯癫，今日虚弱有恙的齐王。真在坐立不安时，见冯谱快步走来。  
冯谱对着朗宴楼，作揖一礼。先问了问情况，心里想了想昨晚的情景，也不敢进屋去探望。冯谱面露难色，吩咐手下小黄门，分三拨人，一波去禀报“王妃”大公子；一波去请钟郎中；最后一波去请吴舍人。  
贮香院是赐给朗宴楼的院落，朗宴楼令关环去烧热水，灌一只“锡奴”来。朗宴楼幼时也曾发热滚烫，他还记得当时自家哥哥就烧了许多汤婆子，放进自己被窝里，一直到逼出汗来，才慢慢转好。  
一夜雪落，昼日映雪，天光闲得更亮。  
冯谱要请的三位，朗宴楼暗自盘算了一下。大公子，就如同平常府上的当家主母，自然需的主持大局；钟郎中原是御医，老迈离职后，被李辅轩请到齐王府上；只是最后这一位，朗宴楼听闻有一位吴舍人，自己从未听过这个名字，待吩咐完事之后，不由得想问：“请教冯公公，吴舍人是府里的什么人？”  
历任皇帝，为记录自身言行，为后朝立传立史。特设立起居郎一职，属内史省后改属中书省，官职设两位，一居左，是为起居郎，再居右，是为起居舍人。这本来是只为皇帝所设，只是如今新帝登基，依旧忌惮各方势力，尤其是贬至齐鲁之地的嫡亲弟弟李辅轩。故此，特设齐亲王起居舍人，为太史属官，直接向皇帝汇报齐王的衣食起居。名为记录，实为监视。府里的相关事宜都需要告知那位太史属官，这才是冯谱要人去请吴舍人来的原因。  
冯谱知道原因，却不能什么事都跟这个侍君说。他只是笑笑，说：“是一位府上的属官，掌管记载王爷的衣食起居的。”  
朗宴楼从来没有听过这些事，只认为是高门大户的规矩多，侯门王府更是不许行为有差池。也不再多问，带着关环进去侍候王爷了。

贮香院只有两进院，寝居屋舍整个是一座大殿，开门后，中间是平日李辅轩同朗宴楼喝酒吃饭之处，右面含瑶池玉汤，左边正是笼着芙蓉纱的帐床。屋舍在后面的院子，先面有一道门。再先前置办的是一个花厅，只不过这么多时日来，朗宴楼一直住在屋舍里，都很少去花厅，那处也有些荒废。  
因为“王妃”大公子李恩昭刚听到消息便到了贮香院。齐王府上无正妃，旁人不知，本以为是齐王昏聩，以断袖为好。却不道齐王李辅轩“奉旨龙阳”，而李恩昭便为大公子。  
朗宴楼刚进府的时候，听闻关环说，大公子原来是胡国公幼子，自小就识得王爷，算得上青梅竹马。当时也是李恩昭自愿下嫁进入齐王府，胡国公又是一朝皇商，他赠与幼子的“嫁妆”隆重之致，竟然有良田一千亩。李恩昭自小随父亲经商，将齐王府打理得井井有条，特别是齐地封地里的田庄，常常只识大公子，不识齐王。关环在朗宴楼跟前说：“王爷对大公子特别信任。刚有谣言说，农户不识齐王，只知道大公子的时候。王爷只是一笑带过，说，夫妻本是一体，又何须分彼此。”   
朗宴楼当时心里暗自记下，原来王爷当大公子是一体夫妻。此后，除了初一十五去福恩苑拜见大公子李恩昭，朗宴楼几乎也没有怎么见过李恩昭。却不料，晨起之时，大公子竟来的如此之快。  
冯谱直接将大公子引到后进门屋舍，朗宴楼在床上贴身照顾，刚放进去几个温手锡奴。李辅轩紧闭双眼，脸都烧的有些潮红。李恩昭没有随从，他一袭蓝衣，腰间玉带环绕，进了屋便直接走去榻间。朗宴楼看见来人，赶忙从床上下来，靠着床榻，跪在地上。嘴里说着：“宴楼拜…”话还没说出口，就被李恩昭一袖拂开，令他不要说话。  
李恩昭走过来，衣衫齐整，发丝丝毫不乱，就连鞋上都未沾雪花。他的眼中没有朗宴楼，直接坐在床边，以手抚额，发觉烫的骇人。问朗宴楼：“钟郎中到哪里了？”话语间、眉眼间皆是担心。  
朗宴楼只道这些事都是冯谱在安排，也不知如何作答。只能老实说：“我不知道。”  
李恩昭斜看朗宴楼，声音有些发怒，吩咐道：“你去那边把地下的醇酒拿出来。”  
跪在下面的朗宴楼，只觉心神大骇。他脑子里闪过一个想法：昨日王爷喝的酒是醇酒？他跪坐在地上，声音有点抖：“昨天，昨天王爷喝了….”  
昨天碎的酒罐，方才已经让关环清理了。朗宴楼此时早已吓得说不出一句完整的话。他以为昨天王爷出去，只穿一件单衣是今日生病的原因，怎么怎么？难道是？  
李恩昭见他的模样，只能自己去寻。地下存着冰窖着的醇酒，李恩昭取了一罐。他细数了存酒罐，确实少了两罐黄酒，放心了些。  
李恩昭递给朗宴楼说：“温热后，用帕子浸湿。”  
朗宴楼得了吩咐，爬起来，一步一回头的去温酒。李恩昭脸色完全没有掩饰，全然的担心。他揉开李辅轩紧皱的眉头，不知道他在睡梦里又做了什么噩梦。李恩昭小声低喃：“灵均哥哥，你快快好起来啊。”  
李辅轩昏睡正沉，听不到李恩昭唤着他的表字，小声呢喃。  
朗宴楼把按照吩咐把帕子浸了酒，递给李恩昭。他在一旁低眉顺眼的站着，李恩昭则用着帕子为王爷擦拭全身。胸口方才擦完，李辅轩便醒，入目的便是担心着的李恩昭。李辅轩声音又沉又哑，几乎就在说不出什么话，能够辨认出来的声音唯有：“阿昭？”  
李恩昭眼神流转，嘴角含笑，轻声说：“灵均，你可吓死我了。”  
李辅轩连咳多声，才又说：“我没事。”  
李恩昭让他侧身躺着，安慰着说：“冯谱已经请了钟御医来，马上就到了。”   
话语间，冯谱就在外面说，钟郎中到了。李恩昭令他们进来，下榻时，瞥一眼朗宴楼，训道：“去将头发髻好，衣服穿齐整。”  
朗宴楼担心王爷处境，自早上起来就没有时间梳妆。现在才发觉自己仪态不整，赶忙叩首称是退下。

钟郎中自李辅轩还是皇子时就在御医院供职，对李辅轩的身体极为熟悉。望闻诊断后，又闻到屋子里的酒气。李恩昭解释道：“方才，王爷正是烧的厉害，我便用醇酒为他擦拭身子。”  
“是啦，这确实是降温的法子。不过，王爷脉象浮数，体内郁结还是需要疏通。好在王爷身子底子好，冬季里，冷热交替，确实容易发热。” 钟实次说道，他接着说：“我为王爷开份方子，今日将温度降下来，再将养几日便也就好了。”  
“钟大夫，”李辅轩喊道。“我上个月同你说的毒，可有解法？”  
钟实次摇摇头，看了看左右唯有李恩昭，便小声说：“九夜迷魂散是由九种花草禽兽所制作而成。各家有各家的方子，就如同七虫七花膏一般，如果配错了一味原药，那不仅解不了毒，还有可能直接…”钟大夫摇摇头说：“可能直接丧命。所以此事可缓不可急。”  
“可是！服用者每隔九夜就痛不欲生，只到给了当次解药才能缓解。我之前给你的解药，也查不出是什么毒来吗？”李辅轩语气十分紧张。  
“如果真是这样，有可能制毒者用了苗疆的蛊虫，这样才能固定时间让人疼痛。”钟实次叹气，医者父母心，他也着急。  
李辅轩强打着精神又多询问些关于这个毒的事情。平日因为有那个狗屁起居舍人，无论做什么都颇有限制，根本无法同钟实次了解到这么多事情。只到李辅轩实在无法说出话来，他才躺回床上，头痛欲裂。  
李恩昭令人煮的粥，端上来给李辅轩一口一口地喂着吃。  
朗宴楼穿戴整齐，又在一旁立着。李辅轩像是想到什么事，在大公子手心里写了一个字。李恩昭眼中都是不屑之色，说：“让他来了，不知道何时到。只不过他不来不是更好？”  
朗宴楼眼神飘着，心下不是滋味。他不知道王爷和大公子说的哪一位，但他更羡慕王爷和大公子心意相通的默契。朗宴楼只觉得自己笨，常常不知道王爷的心思。  
李辅轩仰着头，神色恢复了许多，不像清早起来那般骇人。  
屋舍里静悄悄的，窗外透着雪染的白昼。  
大公子眼中都是李辅轩，他斜着眼睛笑面如画，说：“我，好想念以前啊。”


End file.
